Miku's Insanity
by Mrs. Miracle
Summary: Okay, I did this for the Dark Woods Circus series, a story for each song. Rated T for, death, and insanity. (Better than summary)
1. Steel Cage Princess

Okay, I have recently fell in love with the DWC (Dark Woods Circus) series! So I decided to to this story on each of the songs, and I may bend the way the song actually happens, but it will still maintain the same basis, and I know, there must be tons of these, but WHO CARES?! ON WITH THIS! (It's always gonna be Miku's POV (well, maybe not in DWC... Idk...))

* * *

**Steel Cage Princess**

I looked around the room I was in, it was an odd little building in the middle of a forest. There was a queen here. There were cages here. There was anything I could ever need here. But I have noticed... It's now only me and queen... She has killed the others... Stripped them of their souls... Mine is next...

"You must stop this, your majesty..!" I practically begged my Queen.

"For what petty reason?" She asked me, paying no mind to my earlier statement.

"Or we'll both die here..!" I gave her a reason, which she looked at me.

"So..?" She asked me.

"Then we'll never leave this place of torture!" I screamed out, and Queen did not like that at all...

"Fine! Then you are mine until you die here! You will be my loyal prisoner! And to think... I actually kind of liked you... Miku..." She mumbled the last part to herself, but I could still hear it, I reached my arm out through the cold steel bars... It was a cold dark cell, in which no one could see the light... No windows... No anything... I looked around, and saw the bed, it was a strange bed... One of thorns and roses, it had something about it... Which lured me to sit in it, I laid myself on the prickly thorns, and set my head on the soft pillow of roses. I began to cry, I was on my back, staring at the roof, of this stupid cell, then, tears streaming down my face, I screamed.

"I'VE LOST IT!" I screamed, pushing myself harder into the thorns, making more crimson liquid seep out of my skin. My eyes shot open, "NO ESCAPE!" I screamed out, before the loss of blood got to me, and I blacked out. Peacefully laying on the bed, blood around me, tears on my face. Yet my chest remained to rise, and fall.

* * *

Okay, how was it? I tried to make it as close to the actual song, as much as possible, as you can see, I took some of the lyrics, lol. I hope you liked it, review!


	2. Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness

Okay, here's chapter two! Not much to say! Okay, let's go!

* * *

**Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness**

I woke up, in a pretty white room, I'm not sure why they took me here, but it's so pretty here, I've been here ever since they took me. Down the pretty white hallway, there is another pretty room. During the night, they take us there, one by one. The pretty red flowers bloom, and in the room there is a pretty bouquet. There is a pretty round thing, that falls, the puppy there eats nothing else (BAD KAITO! XD). While I'm there I find out that tomorrow is my turn! Yay! I can't wait! I'm so excited!

And the puppy was there, waiting for me...

* * *

Okay, EXTREMELY short chapter, but I don't know a lot about this song! And also, it's a short song, lol BAD KAITO! I found a motivational picture with Kaito holding Len's head in his mouth it said,

WAF WAF

Kaito! Naughty dog! Drop it! It's not a toy!

Lol, laughed so hard when I saw it. Bye.


	3. Dark Woods Circus

Okay, sorry for not uploading sooner, my internet was down. And I don't know what order they all come out in the circus, or if it matters, so, just keep with me! Sorry, okay, on with this!

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

I was running along in a small town, when I noticed in town center a small group was centered around something, so, with light hesitation I went there. "What's going on?" I asked trying to see, jumping up and down behind a tall man, he heard me, flashed a smile my way, and moved to the side so I could see, I smiled a "Thank You" back to him. I walked towards the center of the circle, only to gasp making the, the, umm... I'm not sure what, look over to me.

"Hello!" The appears to be a girl head chimed a greeting.

"Uhh, hi..?" I said/asked it, still unsure what I was looking at, there were two heads, a girl head, and a boy head, the girl head had a big grin, the boy was just sad-looking. _I wonder what's wrong..._ I thought looking at the boys sorrow filled face.

"Come to the Dark Woods Circus! It's fun!" She chimed once again, handing me a flier. The flier had a picture of a circus tent, in big letters it read "DARK WOODS CIRCUS" Then under that it read "_Far far back that way..._" Hmm... Maybe I should go, it looks fun. I opened my mouth to ask the creature where "_Far far back that way_" Actually was. But it wasn't there. I caught the colourful blob running down the path to the woods, so I followed it.

Soon, I found myself in a dark woods, I had lost the creature about 10 minutes ago... I then spotted lights, with people going there, so I went. Outside were two tall people, I had figured that they were just on stilts, like anyone else would, one of them had a dress, she was spinning around, talking to people ever so often, then another who wore pants -a suit of some sort-, and a top hat. I continued walking closer, wondering how in the world did they keep their balance on such tall stilts... But the one in the dress, had been spinning around, her dress lifted up abit, and I saw that they weren't on stilts. They were actually that tall... How in the world..? I was staring at that one, who didn't seem to notice my presence, but the other one did, she came around, a happy, yet, somehow pained, look on her face.

"Hello!" She said, "I'm Haku, coming to the Dark Woods Circus?" She asked me, I nodded a stiffened nod, but nonetheless, a nod. "Here, have a balloon!" She chimed again, handing me a pretty red balloon. In all of this time, I never once saw the chains coming from a tree to her leg. Or hear the distant yells...

"Thank you..!" I thanked her, with a smile on my face, taking the balloon, yet, still unsure what to think of all of this...

"You should go in...! The shows about to start...!" She said in her happy tone, as she left to go talk with some other people.

I walked in. I found a good place to sit, and waited for the show to begin. Next to me was a young mom, with a toddler at her right side, since I am at her left, and on my right side was a teenage boy, cuddling with his girlfriend as they waited too, it was sweet how couples acted...

Finally the Ringmaster came out. "Hello! I am the Ringmaster! Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus!" He boomed loudly, everyone in the crowd could hear him loud and clear- and he wasn't even using a microphone! My face beamed when he came out, along with many other children and adults, some moms bouncing their babies in an excited way, to make them happier. I could only giggle at that, but then the Ringmaster started to talk again, "First welcome, one with two heads, the Two Headed Man!" _They were in my town... They were the ones who I saw! _I silently thought to myself, it was really cool how they were, but I noticed the boy still had a sad, pained look on his face, the Ringmaster sent him death glare, the one that meant, _You screw up, you die. _One of those kinda looks. It sent a chill through my body, especially when the boy put a really happy look on his face like the girl. _What was that about?_ I thought, but, I was the only one who noticed, the teenage boy next to me gave me a weird look, apparently, I had made a face, no one else had. I figured it was just nothing, and continued watching the rest of their act.

"Next! Is, The Blue Beast!" The man once again called out, I wonder what his act will be... "He will chase down a man!" Question answered... Gasps were heard about the room, "Do not worry! The man will not be harmed!" He reassured everyone, getting sighs of relief. I watched as the Ringmaster ran back to the side lines of where he was before. There was a man, panick written all over his face, while The Blue Beast stared at him- a hungry look in his eyes, he charged at the man, and pounced on him- dog-like actually... Then the lights in the tent went out, a growling was heard, and running footsteps, carrying something, the lighting returned to normal, and the man was there. Unharmed. But The Blue Beast. Gone. Not a trace of 'em. Everyone looked around- including me all looking for the Blue Beast. I spotted out of a small, small opening, a bloodied hand, I blinked my eyes- and it was gone. Probably nothing. Just my mind playing tricks on me... Yeah, yeah, thats it... I suddenly snapped to realization as the Ringmaster started to once again speak, "And now we have, the Deformed Diva!" He shouted with glee, "Singing her wonderful song!" He concluded, once again, walking back to his spot. A girl with long blueish greenish hair walked out, legs of a goat... She had a blindfold on, once she got to the center, she skillfully pulled the cloth off of her face, beautiful, but sorrow-filled...

"Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?  
Why do you look at me like that?  
Why do you look at me like that?" She sang her beautiful, yet heart-wrenching song to the audience, some were crying, holding back tears, totally confused, or disgusted, and some idiots were staring at her lovestruck. I don't blame them though, she was the prettiest person I've ever seen..! I clapped, along with everyone else, tears threatening to fall. Scratch that, were falling... I put my head down, I couldn't look at the sadness any longer, luckily, she put her blindfold on, and walked out.

"Okay, folks! Well, unfortunately, that was the last act... I hope everyone enjoyed themselves, tonight!" He announced, "But remember, tell your friends, because, _It's Fun_!" I shivered when he said that, just, the way he said it... So creepy, luckily, I never have to return... I wonder what she meant by "_So undesirable I am in this body..._" I remembered her song... My thoughts were interrupted by screams and yells... Wait, screams and yells? I looked around, stopping in my tracks, the noise appeared to be coming from a blocked off area of the tent. Yet, there was a little hole, big enough for me to look through... And so I did, I saw all of the "Actors" in cages- well... Except the one with two heads, it was roaming freely, yet, it stopped at the Deformed Diva's prison, noticing her presence there. The male half looked at her sadly, and lightly picked up a green-blue strand of hair, it was long enough to reach all the way to where the two headed creature was. He lightly kissed it, and set it back down, him and the Diva swapped an "_It'll be alright_" look.

"I think someone is watching..." The female head said, while looking around, I then noticed a small way into the portable prison, and so, without thinking I went in.

"What are you doing here?.!" The Deformed Diva sounded panicked for me, I wonder why... I was given a growl from the Blue Beast, once he looked up from his pile of... Arms...? He backed away, dragging his pile with him, taking it to the back corner of his little cell.

"I saw you in here, and wanted to look around..?" I replied to the earlier question in a I'm-Just-a-Kid-I-Don't-Know-Any-Better! way.

"Go, you must leave! Hurry, before he sees you!" She warned I cocked my head to the side in confusion. So did Rin, but not losing her creepy smile of course. I had looked at the names on the cages by now and knew who they were.

"Why Miku? It's fun!" Rin retorted the girl of green (did anyone order a little Servant of Evil? 3) Miku probably would've facepalmed, that is if her arms and legs weren't restrained.

"Don't listen to her! You must go, now!" She warned once again.

"Too late..." A dark voice said, from an inside opening, Rin turned around, and smiled more, but the others had an opposite effect, they shrunk back, Len would've too, I'm sure, if he weren't sewn to Rin.

"Aren't you the Ringmaster?" I asked, he looked... Different...

"Yes... I am..." He said, grimly, crooking a smile, similar to that of Rin's...

* * *

**After the Deformity**

I ran around the town of my forgotten memories with the twins- as I do everyday. Luring clueless children into our trap, I was apart of the family now. Yes. Our, Big. Happy. Family.

* * *

Okay, I wasn't really sure what happened to Meiko after, I read some stuff that said she got her memory deleted... *cough* *cough* I mean erased... Ahem, so.. Yep, thats what I did, Blue Ice Castle is up next!


	4. Blue Ice Castle

Okay, well, I'm not really sure what happens in "Blue Ice Castle" except that she commits suicide, please bear with me. It may be different, but, that's okay..! Right? Heheh... I've done some reasearch... And it said, that Miku had escaped from the circus and committed suicide by cutting off her limbs... Right? Whatever... On with this I guess...

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I had run away from the circus. I'm not sure how I escaped. As in I don't remember, but I do know that I'm out. I wa tired of running, so I plopped down in the alley I was in. I was tired, I turned my head to my left a bit, closing my eyes, but in the small amount that they were open, I caught a small sighting of a shiny silver sitting there. And my eyes shot open with interest. I looked over at the item, and found what it was. A dim lit grin danced onto my lips. And I stretched out to grab the sharp shiny object. Once fully in the sucre grip of my right hand, I used my left to gracefully slick the blade. I once again grinned, and on my shrouded eyes, a crazed look was present. I took the knife, and lifted my dress a little bit. I looked at my right leg, then the left. I decided the right one was first to go. So I reached down the knife, and began to slit my skin, as soon as the knife came into contact with my leg, a scream was heard, but it soon turned to a crazy laugh, and all that time- I had only been cutting faster, and faster. And soon- the limb was severed. I giggled to myself, as I watched it fall to the ground. Another smile creeped up again. And I quickly aimed at my left leg with the knife. The laugh was still ever-so-present, as it echoed through the alley. Then started up louder as I cut in deeper. The blood staining the now-severed-limb and my hands as I finished the slicing of my legs. Now for my arms. I looked to my left arm. My frown replaced with yet another smile. My crimson red hand in which the knife was in, inched closer to my left shoulder, and in a sudden motion, with a scream, I lashed my knife-wielding hand at my shoulder, and cut sharply in. Ina quick motion, it was on the floor. I then bent my other arm back and lashed a cut at that shoulder. It went in, but took a minute before it was off. The floor. Red. My body. Red. Everything. Red. It was all red now, I could feel the pain and the blood-loss taking it's toll on me. This is it. This is what I've been hoping for.

* * *

Sorry, another short chapter, but I'm not sure what to do! Bye! :)


	5. Writers Block AN

Mmm... If it's not obvios, I have a writers block for this too. I'm gonna try and post a one shot maybe. Idk what for. But, yeah, just something to read. And, of course, it will most likely be random, so I can maybe get idears and shtuff.


End file.
